μια κρυμμένη αγάπη
by Mrs.Price26
Summary: Il destino è scritto nelle stelle, anche se a volte può condurre nella via dell'oscurità. Questo Shoko lo sapeva benissimo, fino a quando non si trovò faccia a faccia con sua sorella, nelle medesime sembianze della dea della discordia...


**μια κρυμμένη αγάπη**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya é di Masami Kurumada e come tale, i personaggi non mi appartengono.**

_Dove mi trovo?_

_Non percepisco più il mio corpo, forse sono morta..._

_Mi ricordo l'immagine di Milo-san davanti a me e una luce accecante ci assalì...possibile che...No, Milo-san è vivo!_

_Ma cos'è quella luce davanti a me?_

_Possibile il tunnel che collega al paradiso dei cavalieri? Questo vuol dire che..._

**Shoko-san...Shoko-san...Shoko-san**

_Questa voce?_

_Saori-san!_

**Shoko-san non sei morta, ma in quel momento sei stata catturata da Eris che ti ha imprigionata nel suo tempio.**

_Saori-san stai bene?_

**Stiamo tutti bene non ti preoccupare, ora ti stiamo venendo a salvare. Shoko-san non ti abbattere sei la nostra unica speranza. Forza spiega le tue ali e combatti!**

_Saori-san! Aspetta!_

E adesso cosa dovrei fare?

Non so come uscire da qui?

Su Shoko non perderti d'animo! Devi combattere per il bene di tua sorella e per la giustizia! Basta di frignare! Ora vai!

"Shoko, cara sorellina. Ben tornata nel mondo dei vivi" disse una voce calma e pacata davanti a lei. Era Kyoko. No, ora non più. La dea malvagia aveva posseduto senza nessuno scrupolo la sua amata Nee-chan. Non era riuscita a proteggerla, ne tanto meno a salvarla.

_Lei aveva rischiato tutto per un mondo migliore e ora tu ti trovi imprigionata qui come una stupida...Non sono degna di portare l'alto nome della sua armatura, e soprattutto, il suo nome..._

Una lacrima le rigò la guancia, mentre iniziò ad aprire leggermente gli occhi e inclinò la testa verso l'interlocutrice: "Dove sono? Cosa è successo?"

"Vedi, ti ho fatta mia prigioniera solo per un lasso di tempo, perchè ho voglia di darti il mio ultimatum. Vivere per sempre nell'Eden come una dea oppure ti oserai schierare contro tua sorella?" il suo sguardo si fece più intenso su un rosso sangue e con un sorrisetto stampato sulla bocca.

"Io...non..."

All'improvviso, nel portone in fondo alla sala, si sprigionò una luce dorata abbagliante che irradiava tutto il tempio. Entrambe poterono udire uno strano suono di un cosmo ardente che evampò fino al limite estremo e risonò con un'altro più lontano e potente.

La dea della discordia abbassò il capo verso terra senza voltarsi, mentre la Saintia con le poche forze rimaste, sgranò gli occhi e biascicò fievolmente un nome.

In quel preciso momento, il cosmo esplose con tale potenza facendo vibrare tutta la struttura spazzando senza esitazione l'intralcio davanti al suo cammino. Dal fumo e le macerie apparve una figura che indossava un'armatura scintillante e allo stesso tempo, una luce rossa si espanse lasciando il suo libero arbitrio nella sala. Eris alle sue spalle udì dei passi molto veloci venire verso quella traiettoria e un 'Antares' urlato appena varcata la soglia dell'immenso portone. La dea senza ulteriori indugi distese la mano con il pomo dorato, facendolo espandere fino a provocare un fascio di luce violacea che finì sui passi del cavaliere, colpendolo in pieno trascinandolo con se addosso a una colonna. L'uomo sbattendo violentemente contro il marmo gli fece fuoriuscire una quantità di sangue dalla bocca. Scorpio cadde a sua volta a terra, ma rialzandosi a scatti e barcollante si tirò in piedi, quando delle radici da dietro le macerie sbucarono e la cinghiarono stritolandolo.

"MILO-SAN!" urlò disperatamente Shoko non riuscendosi a liberare dalla morsa di esse.

_Dannazione...Eris ha quasi riacquistato il suo potere. Devo liberarmi subito senno per l'umanità sarà la fine!_

"Cosa succede cavaliere di Scorpio? Non ti aggradano le radici del maestoso albero del male? O forse preferivi un'accoglienza più calorosa?" ridendo malvagiamente e girandosi verso l'umano.

"Vai al diavolo Eris! Non mi piegherò mai ai tuoi abomini e subdoli piani!" imprecò verso di essa cercando di sbarazzarsi della pianta.

La dea della discordia soddisfatta si girò verso la sua preda sull'orlo di svenire, le sue energie sono state assimilate dalle radici che a loro volta hanno incrementato il cosmo di Eris.

"Shoko che ti succede? Non riesci a tenere gli occhi aperti o sei solo stanca di combattere?"

_Non posso cedere proprio ora..._

"Fai sì che le radici del male ti assorbono l'ultime forze rimaste e che io possa prendere la tua anima!" ridendo le avvicinò la mela dorata a livello del cuore.

"Bene, mi sono proprio stufata di vedere come siete dei docili cagnolini fedeli ad Atena, è ora di vedere come il male può prendere il sopravvento su di voi miseri esseri!"

Dall'oggetto in questione si sprigionò una tale energia che l'intera stanza si illuminò di una luce accecante e, accompagnando il tutto, delle grida agonizzanti da parte della giovane ragazza.

"MALEDETTA! FERMATI!" sbraitò a pieni polmoni il Saint liberandosi dalla presa e tuffandosi a capofitto verso l'altare, ma il suo passo si fermò di repente.

Intravide in tutto quel bagliore Shoko, camminando con il capo rivolto verso terra dirigendosi unicamente verso di lui.

La ragazza, dopo l'ordine della dea, si precipitò senza esitazione verso Milo. In quel piccolo frangente, il Saint notò a pieno i suoi occhi cupi e privi di emozione. Il suo cuore si fermò di un battito. Non poteva credere che quella divinità fosse così tanto astio nel procurare male altrui.

"Ehi so che puoi sentirmi... combatti, reagisci! So che puoi farlo!" disse schivando i suoi pugni.

_Devo fermarla in qualche modo. Devo trovare una soluzione alla svelta. Ma quale? Forse ho capito..._

"Perdonami se puoi" si paralizzò davanti a lei, abbassò la testa e alzò la sua mano sinistra con l'ago rosso dello scorpione, senza guardarla, i suoi colpi andarono a segno uno dopo l'altro per ben quattordici volte.

La Saintia si accasciò a terra senza attorcigliarsi per il dolore, come se fosse totalmente immune da ciò.

_Ora devo capire come farla ritornare in se... Un modo, un qualsiasi modo... Atena guidami all'ipotetica soluz..._

La mela dorata luccicò un istante, forse Atena gli aveva dato veramente la via... Una cosa era certa doveva distruggere quel malefico oggetto.

_Ci sono!_

"Antares!" urlò correndo incontro a Eris mentre quest'ultima colta alla sprovvista, calò il pomo e innalzò il tridente verso l'uomo: "Come osi essere ripugnante attaccare una dea!"

Il pomo dorato come se fosse un'anfora di cristallo si distrusse in mille pezzi. Eris prima di ricadere nel suo eterno sonno, aveva ancora l'energie accumulate del suo ricettacolo, così da poter rimanere poco tempo in questo mondo.

"Cosa è successo?" Shoko riprese conoscenza e sentiva il suo corpo intorpidito e dolorante:" Ma cosa?" allungò le braccia in avanti e notò che il suo corpo era ricoperto da piccole perforazioni ricoperte da rivoli di sangue. In quell'attimo girò di scatto la testa e vide il cavalieri andare contro la dea malvagia.

_Milo-san verrà ucciso per mano di mia sorella... Non può accadere davvero... Non posso permetterlo!_

Il suo corpo si mosse da solo e si lanciò a capofitto verso Eris.

Si sentì uno strano rumore di ossa spezzate.

Carne lacerata.

Un'armatura in pezzi.

Tutto ciò in un secondo.

In un'esorabile secondo e dopo silenzio totale.

"Perché ti sei messa in mezzo!?" domandò con un sussurro il Saint dello scorpione. Era paralizzato. Shoko aveva fatto da scudo con il suo corpo per proteggerlo da morte inevitabilmente certa. Il tridente di Eris l'aveva infilzata senza pietà.

"Io... Io non so spiegarlo... Il mio corpo si è mosso da solo... Io..." Non aveva più forze e sentiva che le lame erano ben conficcate. Sentiva dolore. Si, sentiva finalmente il dolore che l'aveva sottratto quel pomo. Iniziava a sentire che il suo cosmo la stava lasciando lentamente e la vista iniziava ad annebbiarsi.

"Milo-s..." riuscì a malapena a girarsi verso di lui che cadde di peso. L'uomo la prese al volo e l'adagiò sul freddo marmo. Una lacrima gli solcò il viso senza che lui potesse o avesse la minima possibilità di fermarla. Ma in quel momento non gli importava di nascondere le sue emozioni, voleva gritare, prendere quella stronza e strapparle il cuore dal petto. Ma questa era solo la sua immaginazione, non riusciva nemmeno ad accennare un solo muscolo.

_Non può morire così, ci deve essere una soluzione. Perché la vita di un'uomo è più difficile rispetto a quando è investe di Saint? Perché? Perché l'essere umano trova difficile esprimere i propri sentimenti quando una persona le sta accanto giorno dopo giorno, e quando muore confida al vento tutto quello che realmente avrebbe voluto recapitare?_

"È tutto finito Shoko, non ti lascerò morire qui..." gli stava stringendo la mano più forte che poteva e la prima volta dopo tanto la chiamò con il suo nome, ma questo non era il momento più adatto di fare elogi. Le sfilò dall'addome lo scettro e in quel momento alla vista di tutto quel sangue, lo riportò alla battaglia alle dodici case contro Hyoga. Forse aveva una speranza di salvarla, se fosse così, doveva tentare il tutto per tutto, non poteva perderla. Alzò la sua mano, elevando il dito con la punta color cremisi e lo conficcò nel punto vitale per fermare l'emorragia, come aveva fatto quella volta con il cavaliere del cigno.

La mano dalla ragazza smise di stringere la sua. Il cavaliere si avvicinò con l'orecchio al suo petto e sentì il battito del cuore. Grazie ad Atena non l'aveva abbandonato. Era lì con lui e questo era la cosa più bella di sempre.


End file.
